


Ma Future Femme

by LetsgoRavendors



Series: Parrlyn One-shots [8]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Basically annes pissed, F/F, FRENCH SWEARING, Parrleyn - Freeform, Six the musical - Freeform, mentions of inappropriate touching, parrlyn, protective Anne, six - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsgoRavendors/pseuds/LetsgoRavendors
Summary: Of all the things you should never do, hurting Catherine Parr is one should avoid at all costs unless you want to face the wrath of a very angry and vengeful Anne Boleyn.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr
Series: Parrlyn One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921840
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Ma Future Femme

**Author's Note:**

> TW: language (in english and french), mentions of inappropriate touching 
> 
> Translations will be at the end of the chapter

The show that night had gone off without a hitch, just like normal and the Queens walked off stage, the band playing them off, they headed to their dressing rooms to change and go out for stage door.

The crowd of fans cheered as the six of them walked through the door and they all separated to go meet as many people as they could. So far, Cathy had talked with a few excited teenagers who explained how much like loved her song and its message. One of the girls said she loved the blue beanie Cathy had on—compliments of Jane—and Parr happily took a photo with them. The next person was a young man, probably around his mid-twenties. Cathy didn’t exactly like the way he was looking at her, but she ignored that feeling since he seemed nice enough, just asking for her to sign a poster that he said was for his girlfriend and a picture.

Cathy smiled politely as the guy leaned over the bars to get a good angle, though it immediately dropped off her face as she felt the guy’s hand slip down to her butt, which was nowhere near an accident.

Catherine stepped back quickly, grabbing his forearm and throwing it off her as she took a few more steps away from him, her eyes wide and the man had a sickening smirk on his face.

“Excuse me—“ Cathy began, her mouth hanging open in disbelief as indignation bubbled up in her veins.

Anne, though she hadn’t seen the whole exchanged, had seen her girlfriend tear away from someone and the incredulous expression on her face was more than enough to set off alarms in her head. So the brunette marched over to where the blue queen stood and put a hand on Cathy’s arm, drawing her gaze back from a man in the crowd to her.

“Babe, is everything okay?” Boleyn asked in a worried tone, her lips pursing as Cathy shook her head.

“He grabbed me. He-he touched me.” Parr explained, still in a state of shock but gesturing at the guy. Anne’s face hardened, her usually playful green eyes darkened as she turned back to the man and for a split second Cathy actually worried about his safety.

“What?” The second queen asked in an uncomfortably low tone, jaw setting and staring at the man with such distain and fury. He visibly shrunk under her glare.

“N-no, I didn’t, she’s lying, I didn’t do anything, I was just taking a picture.” He frantically tried to explain as he realized his grave mistake. 

“No, I saw you grab her ass.” A younger woman added who had been watching the whole exchange and the man’s face paled as Anne’s eyes glinted with daggers.

“You did _what_ to my girlfriend?” She seethed, taking a step forward, her hands clenching into fists.

“I-I didn’t—“

Everything else happened very quickly after that, but to Cathy, it felt like she was watching everything in slow motion. She saw her girlfriend’s arm pulled back, ready to knock the man with a punch to the face before Cleves rushed forward, grabbing the green Queen around the waist and dragging her away from the man. Boleyn thrashed, trying to wrench herself free to teach that asshole a lesson but Jane and Catalina swiftly grabbed Anne’s arms to hold them still, restraining Anne so she could only kick in the guy’s general direction. Cathy could only watch as she was frozen in place.

“You little piece of—“

“Anne!” Jane warned, tightening her hold on her cousin’s right arm. “there are children here.”

“You know what he did right? He assaulted my girlfriend— _your_ goddaughter Lina, you’re just going to let him—“

Catalina interrupted Anne’s angry rambled and though she was equally as pissed hearing what that man had done to Cathy, she knew causing even more of a scene wasn’t the best solution (maybe the most deserved but not the best). “I know what he did Anne, but this isn’t the way to handle things, we can’t go around punching and cursing people out.”

“Okay, fine, how’s this—“ Anne growled, her death glare locking on the man again as she yelled, “ _reviens ici putain de connard! Tu sais que tu as tellement de chance qu'il y ait des gens ici qui me retiennent en ce moment parce que sinon je te botterais le cul, tu comprends?! Je te détruirais putain! Je vais te traquer et t'écorcher vivant pour avoir blessé ma future femme, Je le jure devant Dieu! Personne ne touche ma copine comme ça salaud, et tu ferais mieux de prier pour ne plus jamais me revoir ou Je te ferai souhaiter que tu ne sois jamais né!—tu m'entends?!_ ” Her rants and threats continued as the three other queens hauled her inside the theater, Cathy following, eager to escape the crowd’s eyesight. Though Anne screaming profanities in French did amuse her a bit.

“That’s gonna go viral.” Cleves mused, finally letting go of the second Queen once they were all inside, who proceeded to rip away from her friends’ grasp as soon as soon as their holds’ loosened.

“Worth it.” Anne huffed, straightening her wrinkled coat as the security guard Kat had fetched during the ordeal walked up and they began to explain to him what happened. Cathy stood back as Jane and Cleves went to tell the crowd outside that stage door was over for the night, a few moments later Catalina approached her, putting a comforting arm around Parr.

“Are you sure you’re alright, _mija_?” Lina asked, concern still lacing her tone and Cathy nodded.

“Just still a little shocked, that’s all.” Catherine affirmed, though the older woman was clearly not convinced, “I’m fine, _Madrina_ , I promise.” That seemed to relax Lina’s nerves, though she still looked pissed—and rightfully so.

“What did Anne yell at him, anyway.” Lina questioned, glancing back at Anne who was still talking to security.

“. . .I don’t think I should say for legal reasons,” Cathy deadpanned, sending the Spaniard a small, wry smile after a moment and chuckling at Catalina’s wide-eyed expression.

“Your girlfriend is crazy.” Lina commented but with no real vice. She and the second Queen may have started out on the wrong foot, but as time passed they grew closer and Lina knew there really was no one else worthy enough of her goddaughter's love.

“Yes she is.” Cathy smiled fondly at Anne who walking towards the pair.

“Don’t worry, security is taking care of that guy, he’s banned from the theater and the police were called. They’re also gonna get the photo deleted from his phone and Anna ripped apart his poster.” Cathy chuckled at the image and Anne planted a kiss on her cheek, sincere green eyes gazing back into brown, “are you okay? Can I get you anything? You know I will gladly find that asshole and beat him up, right?”

“I know you would, but I’m fine, I promise.” Parr said, taking Boleyn’s hand, “I’m still a little stunned but I’m alright, love.” Anne nodded, her protectiveness still showing but she was just relieved that dick hadn’t hurt Cathy. Catalina gave Parr’s arm another comforting squeeze before going off to give the couple some space.

Anne wrapped her arms around Cathy’s waist, the sixth queen melting into her touch, smiling warmly when Boleyn pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. The couple drew away only for Anne to pull the other girl into about embrace, their heads resting on the other’s shoulder.

“You called me your future wife.” Cathy said a moment later, breaking the comfortable silence between them. The sixth queen moving her head from where it rested against Boleyn’s to meet a pair of emerald eyes.

“I did.” Anne nodded, a soft smile on her lips before a look of worry and hesitance crossed her face, “I-is that okay?”

“It’s perfect.” And a true grin grew on Cathy’s face, her chest fluttering at the thought that Anne wanted to marry her someday. Which she wanted too of course, out of all the things she didn’t expect from this reincarnation—besides being reincarnated—falling in love definitely was high up on the list. But then Anne came crashing into her life like the wonderful, beautiful, chaotic whirlwind she is, and Cathy hadn’t even realized she had begun to fall until it was too late. Though it's not like she wanted to ever fall in love with someone else besides Anne Boleyn. “Thank you for defending me, Annie.”

The second queen beamed, taking Catherine’s hand a kissing the top of her knuckle. “Always, _chérie_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chérie: Sweetheart  
> Madrina: Godmother  
> Mija: Dear  
> Ma future femme: My future wife  
> Anne’s rant: “come back here fucking asshole! Y’know you're so lucky that there are people here who are holding me back right now because otherwise I would kick your ass, do you understand?! I would fucking destroy you! I'm going to hunt you down and skin you alive for hurting my future wife, I swear to God! Nobody touches my girlfriend like that, you bastard, and you better pray you never see me again or I'll make you wish you were never born!—do you hear me?!”
> 
> I got this idea from one of @thenameisnoone’s posts because protective Anne gives me life. (Also check out her tumblr and stories, she’s an amazing author and such a awesome person!)
> 
> Also, I apologize if any of her french rant is wrong, I used google translate so it’s sometimes not trustworthy (god knows I didn’t retain anythbing from french in school)
> 
> I hope you liked it :D comments and kudos are great, I love hearing what y’all think! ❤️


End file.
